


Taking a Seat

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry gets some needed lessons.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Harry gets some needed lessons.

**Title:** Taking a Seat  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** SS/HP/DM  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Innuendo  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge: 021: Seat  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry gets some needed lessons.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taking a Seat

~

“Just sit down,” Draco said.

Harry moved gingerly. “It’s... it’s not that easy,” he said. “I’ve never done this before...”

“Mm, indeed,” Severus murmured as he watched Harry’s progress. “That is quite obvious, although I have seen you in similar positions.”

Harry glared, then gasped. “Oh God, it’s moving!”

“Don’t worry about that,” Draco interrupted. “Just relax.”

“It’s so big--”

“I should hope so,” Severus purred, amused.

Harry rolled his eyes when fully seated. “All right, I’m okay.”

Draco smirked, and as he and Severus rode behind Harry, he said, “I knew you’d get the hang of horseback riding eventually.”

~


End file.
